until bliss
by akyansha
Summary: recueil de one-shot 100% Dramione...chapitre 10: bliss
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et rine n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire**

**N/A: **Voici mon premier one-shot sur le couple Draco/Hermione...et oui j'en suis maintenant accro ;)

Alors je dirais que chaque one-shot sera assez différent c'est pour ça que le recueil est classé général, mais bon j'espère que vous allez apprécier et j'aimerais bien que vous lassiez un commentaire, positif comme négatif...hey faut bien que mes histoires soient toujours meilleures lol...alors bonne lecture et je vais essayer d'en mettre le plus souvent possible (mon cours d'anglais à tendance à m'inspirer...c'est quand même mieux que d'écouter mon prf parler) bref j'arrête de parler (ou d'écrire) et encore une fois bonne lecture

* * *

La vie a toujours semblé facile. Il suffisait de sourire d'un air suffisant et de dire quelques commentaires acerbes ici et là et on me respectait. Le poids de mon nom et la couleur de mes vêtements aidaient beaucoup bien sûr. Qui voudrait se mettre à dos un Malfoy ou un Serpentard. Ceux qui sont assez courageux sont relativement rares. Rares et stupides. 

Certains diraient que c'est plutôt moi qui suis stupide. Mais je m'en moque, j'avais quinze ans et j'avais toujours fais comme bon me semblait. Je me suis toujours pris pour le roi de mon monde à vrai dire. 

Puis, la chute.

Inattendue…cruelle.

Un matin on se lève et on apprend que son père, son modèle, son mentor a été jeté en prison parce qu'il a échoué une mission. Surtout, il avait failli devant quelques adolescents de mon âge. J'avoue que je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir honteux qu'il n'ait pas réussit à faire face à de simples adolescents ou me sentir puissant, parce que s'ils ont eu le pouvoir de battre des Mangemorts, je le pourrais aussi. 

Finalement la colère l'a emporté. Les Malfoy ont toujours été solidaires et fiers. Et mon père avait perdu une bataille contre mon pire ennemi, Harry Potter. J'avais l'impression que mon monde tournait autour de lui. Chacune de ses réussites étaient mes échecs. Les choses ont évoluées et cette impression est devenue de plus en plus forte. 

J'ai toujours aimé jouer au Quidditch. J'ai même fais de très bonnes performances qui auraient pu être soulignées si Potter ne me battait pas à chaque année et si ses propres exploits rendaient toujours les miens invisibles. Est-ce que j'ai dit à quel point je déteste ce pseudo héros que tout le monde aime? Même en cinquième année, lorsque le professeur Umbridge faisait sa loi à Poudlard et que Potter était ridiculisé par ce que les ignorants appelaient ses divagations au sujet du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je me sentais petit à côté de lui parce que je savais qu'il disait la vérité et je le voyais se battre tous les jours avec hargne pour prouver son point. Je crois que c'est la raison pourquoi je l'ai toujours autant détesté. Il se bat pour ce en quoi il croit, alors que j'ai toujours fuis et que j'ai toujours choisi la facilité. 

Puis les conséquences de l'échec de mon père me sont tombées dessus. J'ai passé toute ma sixième année à réparer ses erreurs en accomplissant une mission suicidaire pour un Lord reptilien qui oubliait régulièrement mon âge pour me confier une mission qu'il avait lui-même échouée à mainte reprise; tuer le professeur Dumbledore. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais voulu le tuer de mon plein gré? Après tout, l'histoire du Seigneur et de ses disciples est en elle-même une histoire d'échec. J'ai donc passé une année entière à suer corps et âme, oubliant de dormir et abandonnant le Quidditch qui m'aurait surement aidé à passer au travers. 

Seul point positif au tableau. Potter était obsédé par ce que je faisais, tellement qu'il en oubliait tout le reste. J'avais l'impression d'avoir enfin le dessus sur lui. Puis est venu le Sectumsempra qui m'a fait oublier cette idée. Puis l'échec de l'assassinat de Dumbledore. Puis ma fuite avec Snape. La chute allait tranquillement et je croyais que je ne pourrais pas aller encore plus creux que ça. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne vraiment ce que signifiait vraiment être mangemort. J'ai du faire des endoloris ou en être victime, j'ai vu la professeure d'Études des Moldus mourir sous mes yeux et puis je l'ai vu Elle se faire torturer. 

C'est à ce moment que j'ai vraiment pris conscience que la chute n'était pas seulement mon fardeau mais celui de tous ceux impliqués dans cette guerre. 

Et malgré tout j'ai continué.

Je suis retourné à Poudlard pendant quelques mois. Aucun Sang-de-bourbe. Seulement des Sangs Purs et quelques Sangs Mêlés. J'ai vu Snape être directeur de cette école que je trouvais tellement permissive pour permettre à de vulgaires malpropes d'étudier à cet endroit. Mais le pouvoir qu'on installé les Amycus ne pas satisfait tout comme celui d'Umbridge avant eux. Je voyais la petite Weasley, Lovegood et Lomdubat se battre pour ce en quoi ils croyaient. 

Et je n'ai toujours pas compris.

Il aura fallu la bataille finale. À Poudlard bien sur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a toujours aimé les choses symboliques et quoi de plus symboliques que de venir à bout de Potter à Poudlard et de finalement avoir le pouvoir absolu à partir de ce qu'il considérait comme sa seule maison. J'ai même confronté Potter, mais ses victoires sont toujours des échecs pour moi. Il a emporté ce qu'il était venu chercher…et moi j'ai perdu un ami. Pire…il m'a sauvé la vie. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que tout est devenu clair. J'ai oublié toutes les raisons stupides qui me donnaient le droit d'avoir cet air suffisant sur le visage et je suis redevenu un être humain. Ou plutôt un enfant. Je voulais mes parents. Et quel soulagement de voir qu'ils ne se battaient pas mais qu'ils me cherchaient. 

Mon monde a complètement changé après cela. Oui, je me suis marié avec une Sang Pur. Elle a d'ailleurs étudié à Beaux-Bâtons. Je ne l'aime pas comme je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Mais nous avons quelque chose d'encore plus fort. Du respect et surtout un enfant. Scorpius. Certains diront que son nom témoigne de l'attitude hautaine que j'ai toujours démontrée, mais je m'en moque. C'est mon fils et c'est la seule personne qui compte dans ma vie. Avec Elle. 

Ma femme me trompe régulièrement avec mon meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini. Les seules règles; je ne veux pas de la semence de Zabini dans mon lit…et Scorpius ne doit pas savoir. 

Aujourd'hui, je suis à la gare, sur le quai 9 et 3/4 à attendre le Poudlard express. C'est mes derniers moments avec mon fils avant qu'il ne me soit arraché pour commencer une nouvelle vie à cette école qui m'a fait comprendre les risques et les joies de la vie. Dans cet ordre. J'ai bien sûr remarqué Potter et sa marmaille grouillante qui me regarde du coin de l'œil et me fait un salut discret comme pour me dire qu'il reconnait maintenant mon existence comme un ancien camarade d'école et non plus comme une nuisance. Mais surtout, je la vois Elle. Elle est entourée de ses enfants et parle tranquillement avec la rousse à ses côtés, sans accorder un regard à son mari. Je souris intérieurement. J'avoue que je me demande souvent comment ils ont réussit à avoir non pas un, mais deux enfants. Parce qu'ils ne s'aiment pas… du moins pas comme ils le prétendent. Je crois que même ce cher Potter ne sait pas que Weasley est marié avec Elle par simple parure mais qu'il quitte souvent le lit conjugal pour certaines escapades avec Seamus Finnigan. Et dire que je l'ai déjà vu baver devant des vélanes… Bref, je crois que le concept d'apparence est très important dans le monde sorcier, beaucoup plus que celui de fidélité. 

Je la vois se retourner et regarder mon fils, ma fierté. Puis ses yeux se plantent dans les miens. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Avec son air faussement innocente, je sais que nous allons encore une fois nous retrouver chez moi ce soir, quandCybelle sera dans les bras de Blaise et Scorpius dans ceux de Morphé et que plus rien n'existera. 

Elle baisse le regard et retourner à ses amis comme si rien ne s'était passé. Puis je comprends que je viens enfin de me défaire de l'emprise que Potter semblait avoir dans ma vie quand je le vois si aveugle à l'attitude de ses meilleurs amis. 

Puis une seconde réalisation m'assaille.

C'est Elle qui a toujours contrôlé ma vie. C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai pris conscience la première fois de la différence entre nos sangs. Puis quand elle m'a frappé, qu'Elle serait toujours plus forte que moi. Puis au bal en quatrième année, qu'Elle était trop belle pour mon propre bien. En cinquième qu'Elle était beaucoup plus rebelle que je ne le serai jamais puis Elle m'a fait comprendre l'absurdité de mes croyances quand elle s'est mise à crier sous le coup de l'endoloris, brisant mon cœur à chaque fois.

Finalement c'est Elle qui a toujours gagné. 

Et maintenant, alors que je la vois tourner les talons et partir alors que nos enfants sont dans le train sans regarder une seule fois par-dessus son épaule alors que j'épis le moindre de ses gestes, je comprends que je me suis trompé de cible pour retrouver ma liberté et que je suis enchaîné à jamais à Elle…et qu'Elle le sait.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot.

* * *


	2. ensorcelés

POV Hermione 

Elle entra dans la pièce, la tête haute.

Aujourd'hui, c'était SA journée.

Oubliez ses années à Poudlard où elle était le cerveau de service que personne ne semblait remarquer.

Oubliez la guerre d'où Harry était sortit victorieux et qui était maintenant vu comme LE héros alors que beaucoup d'autres avaient souffert. Elle faisait bien sur partie de ces « autres ». Le sortilège d'endoloris lui faisait encore faire des cauchemars.

Oubliez ce jour, deux ans, jour pour jour, après la défaite de Voldemort où Ron l'avait laissé tomber. ..Pour une cousine de Fleurk. Une vélane. Et bien sûr, quand elle lui avait crié dessus, c'est Harry qui était venu la raisonner, prenant toujours le parti du rouquin au détriment du sien. Elle devait être habituée non!! Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois. Après tout, ils l'avaient déjà ignoré pour un balai…un balai!! Bref, pas besoin de dire qu'elle s'était toujours sentit comme la partie la moins reluisante du trio.

Non, aujourd'hui elle avançait fière et tout le monde la regardait en se disant qu'elle rayonnait. Elle remarqua ses deux meilleurs amis à sa droite.

_Tiens, Ron sortait avec une nouvelle fille. Elle était beaucoup moins jolie que l'autre. Elle devait être attirée par lui à cause du prestige que signifiait maintenant être au bras d'un combattant de la Deuxième guerre_. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en se rendant compte qu'elle ne réagissait plus du tout à la vue des filles qui l'avaient remplacé.

Harry par contre était très élégant et se tenait à coté de sa petite rousse préférée. Elle devait penser à la saluer plus tard, mais pour le moment elle devait continuer d'avancer doucement, mais résolument vers le fond de la pièce. Elle avait l'impression d'être devenue vraiment importante alors que la foule se dispersait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait pour la laisser continuer son chemin. Elle allait peut-être finir par aimer cette sensation.

Elle entendit des murmures sur son passage, puis sourit à ses parents qui étaient assis à côté de M. et Mme Weasley. _Mais pourquoi sa mère semblait-elle si triste?_ Son sourire s'agrandit encore et les murmures s'intensifièrent.

Puis une jolie mélodie commença. Les Vélanes chantaient juste. Comme toujours. Alors qu'habituellement elle aurait ressentit de la jalousie d'entendre de si belles voix alors que la sienne laissait à désirer, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore et toujours. À croire qu'elle ne savait que faire ça. Puis son sourire se figea lorsque la foule lui céda le reste du passage.

C'était SA journée, mais elle était nerveuse. Ses mains étaient devenues moites, son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite et elle devait se concentrer pour ne pas trébucher. C'était beaucoup trop son genre de trébucher alors qu'autant de monde la regardait.

Puis elle le vit. Debout, dans le fond de la salle. Il semblait aussi froid qu'à son habitude, mais elle pouvait voir ses mains trembler légèrement devant lui. D'ailleurs, il ne semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire de ses bras. Elle lui fit un sourire plein de dents qui eut un effet apaisant sur lui.

Elle vint se placer face à lui, de côté à toute l'assistance et la musique s'effaça, les gens s'effacèrent. Même ce que l'homme disait à côté d'eux ne n'avait plus d'importance. Elle ne voyait qu'un océan d'argent qui lui brûlait l'âme.

Et elle se sentait bien.

POV Draco

Il était debout face à l'assemblée depuis une éternité. Du moins, il l'aurait juré. À coté de lui, se tenait Blaise qui ne l'aidait vraiment pas à se calmer. Pire, il le faisait stresser.

-« Du calme Dray. Tu es juste en train de prendre la plus grande décision de ta vie. Plus aucun retour en arrière après aujourd'hui, tu le sais » s'amusait le métis.

-« Est-ce que tu la ferme bientôt ? » lui répondit un blondinet qui contrôlait plus mal que bien ses nerfs à vif.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment, Blaise avec un sourire sadique, il adorait voir son meilleur sur le point d'être malade à cause du stress, et l'autre avec une envie de tuer plus qu'évidente.

Le Serpentard voulait l'ignorer et regarda l'assistance dans l'espoir de trouver un signe de réconfort. Son regard se porta sur la famille de rouquins qui le fixait en ayant l'air de dire « On va avoir ta peau. » _D'accord, mauvaise idée._ Puis il regarda ses parents. Son père consolait sa mère qui pleurait comme une madeleine. Il se sentait maintenant encore plus nerveux si c'était possible.

Tout le monde était debout devant lui et l'empêchait de voir ce qui se passait de si important à l'entrée. Ils étaient tous figés à fixer un point qui lui était invisible.

Puis, il perçut un mouvement et les gens s'écartèrent. Il allait commencer à croire qu'il avait du pouvoir sur eux. Il sourit d'un air victorieux en voyant tous les regards qui le quittaient enfin pour voir ce qui se passait plus loin.

Malgré ce que tout le monde pensait, il détestait être le centre d'attention. Du moins, quand la majorité semblait plus vouloir l'étriper que le vénérer. Il y avait quand même trois, quatre Serpentardes qui ne le quittaient pas des yeux, mais il ne dédaigna même pas poser les yeux sur elles. Il sentit la main de Blaise sur son épaule et se tourna vers lui.

-« Maintenant tu peux être nerveux. » lui dit son ami, le sourire trop large pour être innocent et il lui pointa le sujet de la curiosité de l'assistance. Il se tordit les mains en la voyant arriver. Il hésitait sérieusement entre frapper Blaise pour lui faire ravaler son sourire narquois ou observer la beauté qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il ne remarqua même pas les Vélanes qui chantaient autour d'elle, ni les gens qui s'étaient finalement assis. Il ne voyait qu'elle qui avançait vers lui et qui arrêta à sa hauteur.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il se tue. _Elle avait de très beaux yeux._ Il devait penser à lui dire quand l'homme à côté de lui arrêterait de parler. Il vit Blaise donner un coup de coude à la jeune femme. Elle le quitta des yeux et regarda l'homme. Elle semblait en transe, mais il l'entendit dire « oui ». Draco détacha ses yeux d'elle un moment pour regarder l'homme

Qui était-il pour oser interrompre leur contemplation muette? Et surtout, qui oserait venir à une cérémonie aussi sérieuse habillé avec une robe rouge couverte de lunes d'argent?

Blaise lui donna lui aussi un coup de coude. Il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, mais il ne souvenait plus ce que c'était, alors il imita la beauté devant lui et dit « oui ».

Il prit conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui quand il sentit une brûlure sur son poignet et le rire à peine discret de son futur ancien meilleur ami. Il regarda abasourdit le vieil homme coller son poignet ensanglanté sur celui rougeâtre de la jeune femme.

-« Par Merlin » réussit-il à murmurer quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait de manquer la plus belle journée de sa vie pour observer la plus belle fille qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Il sut qu'elle pensait la même chose, mais contre toute attente, un sourire en coin apparut sur leurs lèvres.

_Ils avaient peut-être été trop absorbé l'un par l'autre pour profiter de leur mariage,… mais la nuit de noce s'annonçait intéressante._


	3. perte d'innocence

Salut tout le monde...

bon alors voici le troisième OS du recueil...il est un peu plus sombre que les deux autres...mais hey je vous avais avertit...;)

sinon un énorme merci à mes revieuses: Hamataroo, Nandouilletemalfoy, Luciole's world, Guignou, Dame Angelique Malfoy et Cristalys...Je vous aime lol

Bon alors j'espère que vous allez aimer...

* * *

**Perte d'innocence**

Sara déambulait dans la rue sans prêter attention à personne. Le soleil lui chauffait le visage et le temps était finalement assez clément pour qu'elle puisse enfin porter ces adorables petites sandales qu'elle avait achetées à rabais dans une boutique lors du grand solde du printemps. Pas besoin de dire que rien, mais absolument rien, de viendrait ruiner son moment de bonheur absolu. Surtout que le beau Sammy lui avait sourit quelques heures plus tôt lorsqu'elle avait fait des courses.

Non, vraiment. Les hommes trainaient dehors et parlaient entre eux, les femmes travaillaient dans leur jardin ou osaient même se faire bronzer, bien que le climat restait quand même relativement frisquet. Elle avait même croisé les deux plus beaux spécimens males de l'Angleterre en train de jouer au foot torse nu devant une maison!

Elle fredonnait un air connu d'elle seule, puisqu'elle avait oublié la moitié des paroles…et l'air n'était pas tout à fait ça non plus, mais que voulez-vous, c'était une de ces journées où tout semble tellement beau.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement devant une grande maison en pierres et la regarda songeuse. C'était la maison des Granger. Les deux parents de sa meilleure amie était partis deux mois auparavant dieu sait où et une pancarte « à vendre » trônait encore devant la demeure. Ils avaient été assez bizarres à vrai dire. Quand elle avait vu le panneau la première fois, elle était venue leur dire au revoir et leur demander si elle verrait Hermione une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne partent, mais ils n'avaient pas semblé la reconnaitre. En fait, ils l'avaient aussi regardé d'un drôle d'air à la mention du nom de son amie et de leur propre nom de famille. Mais bon, ils étaient définitivement partis maintenant.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle fut surprise de voir de la lumière à l'étage. Personne n'avait été vu aux alentours depuis le départ des Granger et il faut aussi dire qu'il faisait beaucoup trop clair encore pour allumer les lumières.

Alors elle décida d'entrer dans la demeure. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée qui était étrangement déjà entrouverte. La pièce était complètement vide, témoignant du départ de la famille, mais aussi amplifiant la voix qui venait de l'étage. Sara prit donc une grande respiration et s'avança dans l'escalier en prenant soin de ne pas faire craquer les marches.

Puis elle se dit que ce ne pouvait qu'être Hermione. Deux ans auparavant, la jeune femme lui avait confié être une sorcière. De quoi rêver. Elle lui avait raconté que le plafond de son école se transformait selon la température, que les escaliers changeaient de direction quand ça leur chantaient et surtout….que les tableaux bougeaient. Depuis, Sara devait avouer qu'elle était jalouse de sa meilleure amie. Dire qu'elle vivait une vie très simple pendant qu'elle elle pouvait voler sur un balai comme dans les histoires pour enfants, bien qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle détestait, et elle écrivait même ses courriers sur du parchemin. Les lettres étaient transportées par hiboux!!

Elle soupira en pensant à toutes les belles choses qu'elle aurait pu faire si elle avait eu une once de magie en elle. Elle se secoua la tête pour reprendre pied dans la réalité et continua de monter les marches. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers ce qui avait été la chambre d'Hermione. Après tout, elle connaissait la maison par cœur.

Puis elle se rendit compte que quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas. La voix était masculine. Pensant que ça devait être un de ses amis, elle pénétra quand même dans la chambre. Et elle la vit.

- Qui es-tu? demanda la voix qui l'avait guidée jusqu'ici.

Elle se retourna et vit un adolescent de son âge, grand, les cheveux blonds et surtout, une baguette à la main qui était directement pointée sur elle.

-Sara, heu Sara Connors, je suis une amie d'Hermione. tenta-elle, intimidée par le regard froid du jeune homme.

Mais en reposant son regard sur son amie, elle l'oublia. Elle était couchée dans un coin, étendue sur le dos, du sang sortant de sa bouche et trempant sa blouse. Elle se retourna et sauta sur le sorcier qui la regardait sans bouger, un air toujours impassible sur le visage.

-Que lui as-tu fait salaud cria-t-elle en le frappant jusqu'à épuisement, alors qu'il ne tentait même pas de se défendre.

Quand il vit qu'elle s'était calmée, il prit ses mains dans les siennes pour empêcher tout autre épanchement de colère et la guida vers la Gryffondor toujours allongée sur le sol.

-Je ne lui ais rien fait. J'étais plutôt en train de la soigner. Elle a échappé de justesse à une attaque de Mangemorts. répondit le jeune homme d'une voix qui laissait voir l'épuisement qu'il éprouvait.

-Mange…quoi?

Il la regarda surprit alors qu'il s'assit à côté de la sorcière, aussitôt imité de la Moldue.

-Je croyais que tu connaissais le monde de la magie, tu semblais pas étonnée de voir ma baguette magique. Et surtout tu es l'amie de Miss-je-sais-tout. L'ancien Serpentard regardait maintenant la jeune sorcière étendue devant lui sans se soucier de la réponse de la Moldue. C'était une simple constatation de toute façon.

-Oui, elle m'a tout raconté répliqua-t-elle fièrement, elle m'a parlé du château dans lequel vous étudiez, du bal des champions, des matchs de Quidde…Quiddw..

-Quidditch » termina-t-il pour elle, humm elle ne t'a jamais parlé des quatre maisons ou de Tu-sais-qui, ou encore d'Harry Potter…

-Non, non et oui je sais que c'est son meilleur ami, il semble d'ailleurs assez mignon. Elle est supposé me le présenter à la fin de l'été je crois. Alors tu m'expliques qui sont les Mange…je ne sais pas quoi?

-«Les Mangemorts , il frissonna, sont un groupe de sympathisant de Tu-sais-qui, un des plus grand mage noir de tous les temps qui déteste les sorciers nés de parents moldus, comme Hermione. Il les hait tellement qu'il veut les voir disparaître…

Elle parut surprise et ne dit rien pendant un certain temps, regardant l'adolescent guérir sa meilleure amie de mouvements de baguette. Elle ne dit rien quand il se pencha vers elle pour lui dire de se réveiller et qu'elle devait vivre. Sara regardait le jeune homme regarder Hermione. Elle voyait un amour profond, du genre des romans à l'eau de rose qu'elle avait toujours voulu voir en vrai. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'extasier, parce qu'elle voyait aussi la fin de ses illusions. Celui de croire que le monde était parfait. Que sa quasi sœur vivait dans un univers enchanté peuplé de licornes et de centaures, de sirènes, mais aussi de sorciers près à la tuer parce qu'elle était différente.

-Est-ce qu'elle se battait avant que tu la ramène ici? Hermione m'a toujours dit qu'il ne faut jamais regarder les choses se produire, mais qu'il faut toujours se battre pour ce en quoi on croit, elle ce qu'elle le faisait?

Draco détourna les yeux de la blessée devant lui pour voir un regard brisé. Un regard qui venait de tout perdre d'un coup ses vérités. Celui d'une petite fille qui veut garder la dernière de ses illusions.

-Oui, elle est la meilleure amie du Survivant, celui qui doit tuer le Seigneur des ténèbres et elle a toujours été la première à se battre.

Il retourna à la jeune femme devant lui, oubliant l'autre qui lui faisait prendre conscience que la lionne avait eut une autre vie avant la magie et qu'elle aurait bien put tous les abandonner pour se cacher avec les siens, mais qu'elle avait préféré se battre. Il lui semblait qu'il l'aimait encore plus maintenant.

Prise d'un doute énorme, elle lui posa une dernière question.

- Es-tu pour ou contre elle?

Il caressa le visage de la femme qu'il aimait et se tourna vers la meilleure amie de celle-ci.

-Contre.

Elle ne cilla même pas. Elle ne bougea pas quand Hermione se réveilla en murmurant : « Dra..Malfoy, qu'est-ce que?... » Ni quand le Malfoy en question lui donna un baiser sur le front et lui donna sa baguette en lui demandant si elle était capable de se tenir debout et qu'ils commencèrent à se battre.

Puis ils disparurent.

Elle resta seule. Désemparée. Elle venait de comprendre que celle qu'elle jalousait ne vivait pas une vie dorée, mais que malgré tout elle défendait ses idéaux.

Elle sortit dehors et regarda le soleil qui brillait toujours. Trop fort. Les gens riaient, lui écorchant les oreilles. Les oiseaux chantaient et elle ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer pour tous ceux qui souffraient alors que les hommes continuaient de parler sans se soucier d'elle et que les femmes se faisaient toujours bronzer.

* * *


	4. illusions perdues

Rebonjour!!

alors nous revoila avec un nouveau one-shot dramione...même si celui-la est plutôt du point de vue d'Harry et de Ron...et avant que vous croyiez n'importe quoi...j'aime bien Ron...dans le livre. En fait il me fait un peu penser à Xander dans Buffy contre les vampires...c'est le seul qui n'a rien de particulier, il ne fait que faire des jokes plates...mais bon je l'aime quand même...mais attention...j'aime quand même mieux quand Hermione est avec Draco...

sinon, merci encore une fois pour les reviews alors merci à Cristalys et à Sarah...

a/n: ce n'était pas ce one-shot qui était prévu comme 4e, mais je me suis dit qu'vant de mettre un autre drame j'allais faire un minimum d'humour...alors j'Espère que vous allez apprécier

* * *

I**llusions perdues**

Des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre dans la grande salle où les étudiants de Poudlard dinaient joyeusement parlant tous en même temps et s'interrompant sans cesse pour placer un commentaire.

Les examens de fin d'année venaient juste de se terminer et les sorciers planifiaient leurs vacances, ou pour les septièmes années, le bal de fin d'études qui arrivait beaucoup trop vite pour celles qui n'avaient pas encore trouver LA robe qu'il leur fallait absolument.

Des filles de Poufsouffles chuchotaient entre-elles des nouveaux potins; le préfet en chef allait au bal avec la préfète en chef. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un couple se formait parmi les préfets en chef, mais tout le monde avait cru que Cho Chang avait encore le cœur brisé après la mort de Cédric Diggory survenu deux ans plus tôt. Elle avait donc surpris Poudlard en annonçant qu'elle sortait officiellement avec Sammy Lang, un des meilleurs amis du défunt,…et surtout un autre Poufsouffle.

D'ailleurs les rumeurs disaient qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que les prochains préfets en chef deviennent un couple, comme plusieurs avant eux. McGonnagal avait fait la folie de nommer une Gryffondor et un Serpentard!! Le nom d'Hermione Granger circulait, mais personne ne s'entendait pour le Serpentard. Pour le moment, les filles de Serdaigles prétendaient que Théodore Nott était l'heureux élu, alors les Gryffondors penchaient pour Blaise Zabini…il était assez sympathique aux autres maisons, du moins pour un serpent. Les Poufsouffles avaient même osés suggérer le nom de Draco Malfoy, qui avait été balayé de la main par l'ensemble des sorcières. La nouvelles directrice était peut-être assez suicidaire pour nommer deux maisons ennemies, mais quand même.

Les filles parlaient plus ou moins à voix basse, alors que les gars étaient beaucoup plus bruyants. La saison de Quidditch venait effectivement de commencer. Que de passionnantes conversations à venir entre les mâles en puissance de l'école…et que d'heures perdues pour les autres.

Alors que les pires commérages circulaient autour des quatre tables et que les étudiants appréciaient leur derniers moments ensemble, Ron Weasley fixait son assiette d'un air absent, sa fourchette dans les airs, un morceau de dinde accroché au bout. Il s'était enfin décidé à déclarer son amour à sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger.

Harry, assis à côté de lui le regardait depuis un moment, se demandant se qui pouvait troubler autant son ami. Surtout pour ne pas défendre les Canons de Chudley qui se faisaient détruire par Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas depuis un moment.

-Hey, Ron ça va?

-Hein, quoi? Dit-il sortant de sa transe.

-À quoi tu penses, répondit le survivant en pointant la fourchette oubliée encore intouchée.

-Hermione…

Le jeune homme regardait maintenant le rouquin, mal à l'aise. Il était convaincu qu'il avait laissé tomber l'idée d'avouer ses sentiments à Mione, mais apparemment, il s'était trompé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Lui dire que c'était peine perdu et qu'elle en aimait un autre. Il l'avait d'ailleurs aperçu avec cet « autre » en train de s'embrasser assez humm …sauvagement dans un couloir désert deux jours auparavant. Ou il pouvait toujours lui faire croire qu'il avait vraiment une chance et laisser à leur petit rat de bibliothèque préféré lui dire la vérité. Elle avait quand même plus de tact que lui.

-Ho, elle arrive.

Ron se trémoussa dans sa chaise comme un gamin puis prit une pose sérieuse en voyant la fille de ses rêves avancer vers lui…la tête plongée dans un bouquin.

Hermione n'écoutait pas les conversations autour d'elle, trop occupée à connaitre tout ce qu'une future préfète en chef devait accomplir. Il était écrit qu'en 1439, une préfète de Serdaigle avait sauvé des Gobelins en fuite en les cachant dans le château…est-ce qu'elle serait à la hauteur?

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne remarqua pas le moins du monde les regards étranges de ses deux meilleurs amis…ni du blondinet qui la fixait de la table voisine, trop absorbé pour répondre à sa voisine de table, à savoir Parkinson, qui lui demandait le plus sérieusement du monde si sa robe rose était plus belle que la fuchsia.

La jeune femme aux cheveux en broussaille s'assit donc à la table des lions, piochant dans son assiette sans vraiment la voir, lisant à toute vitesse et répondant aux questions de ses meilleurs amis par des « humm », « moui », ou encore des « hen hen » de temps à autres. Elle remarqua à peine que la peau du rouquin avait une légère teinte rouge ni les regards appuyés que le survivant lui lançait. Elle aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'ils signifiaient à vrai dire, mais Harry ne semblait pas vouloir parler alors elle l'ignora de plus belle, se replongeant dans la vie trépidante des anciennes préfètes du château.

Malgré son air désinvolte, elle ressentait un regard brûlant qui venait de la table voisine et ne put s'empêcher de retrousser légèrement les lèvres dans un sourire discret qui n'échappa pas à son meilleur ami aux yeux émeraudes. Elle savait que dans une quinzaine de minutes elle allait prétexter devoir aller absolument à la bibliothèque et que quelques minutes plus tard son amant plus si secret depuis deux jours allait se lever mine de rien pour venir la rejoindre. Il n'avait jamais besoin de trouver d'excuses face à ses amis. Contrairement aux Gryffondors, les reptiles laissaient leurs amis faire se bon leur 

semblait sans trop se poser de questions. Sauf bien sur le pot de colle ambulant, mais Zabini allait l'occuper un moment. Après tout elle l'avait aidé à passer son dernier test de métamorphose alors il lui en devait une.

Quinze minutes précisément plus tard, elle se leva et ramassa toutes ses affaires, son assiette encore à moitié pleine.

-Et tu vas où encore comme ça?

-À la bibliothèque papa, dit distraitement la lionne avant de voir l'expression amusée du balafré. D'ailleurs elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de l'appeler ainsi mentalement depuis que son petit ami lui avait donné ce surnom.

-Bien ne reviens pas trop tard et ne te promène pas seule dans les couloirs obscurs, on ne sait jamais sur quelle vipère tu peux tomber.

Elle rougit en voyant son clin d'œil et se dépêcha de quitter la grande salle avant de cramer complètement sous les insinuations du nouveau complice de ses escapades nocturnes. D'ailleurs qui aurait cru qu'Harry Potter approuverait une relation entre eux. Bref, il la surprendrait toujours.

Elle partit donc, sans même un regard vers son autre meilleur ami qui se demandait ce qu'ils cachaient et pourquoi son ange rougissait ainsi. Il se disait surtout qu'elle était encore plus mignonne maintenant. Il ne remarqua pas non plus quand un Serpentard aux cheveux couleur blé sortit de la pièce à son tour. La seule chose qui emplissait son esprit à se moment précis, était l'éventuelle réaction d'Hermione quand il lui avouerait finalement son amour.

Il sourit comme un idiot.

-C'est le moment où jamais! S'écria le dernier fils Weasley, faisant sursauter les sorciers à côté de lui.

Harry le regarda sans rien dire, mais ne pu s'empêcher de sortir la carte des Maraudeurs quand Ron sortit à son tour de la grande salle pour aller rejoindre leur amie à la crinière imposante.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Il ne l'avait jamais autant pensé.

Il vit le point noir indiquant qu'il se dirigeait directement vers les deux bandes qui indiquaient les noms d'Hermione Granger et de Draco Malfoy. Et à voir leur proximité, les points fondaient l'un dans l'autre, Ron aurait la surprise de sa vie.

Il eut un sourire qu'on aurait pu qualifier de machiavélique alors qu'il rangea la carte dans la poche droite de sa robe et se tourna vers Neville qui avait osé affirmer que Les Harpies ne feraient pas les séries cette année devant une Ginny Weasley furibonde.

Alors qu'il s'engagea dans la discussion, il eut quand même une pensée pour sa belette préférée.

Après tout, quel ami aurait-il été pour briser ses illusions?

* * *


	5. Une vie racontée

Alors voici mon cinquième one-shot, dont je suis assez fière, c'est pas que je n'étais pas fière pour les autres, mais j'avais l'idée pour celui-là depuis un moment et ça été assez dur à écrire, donc...hey j'ai réussis ;)...je vous avertis déjà que le prochain va prendre un peu plus de temps avant d'Arriver parce que...et oui fin de session d'université, donc je dois malheureusement utiliser mon cerveau à écrire d'Autres choses que des Dramiones...c'Est triste lol...

sinon merci merci merci à mes super revieuses...je vous adore...bon alors bonne histoire et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez...

* * *

**Une vie racontée**

Les arbres s'étendaient à perte de vue, faisant croire à tous ceux qui ne connaissaient cet endroit qu'ils étaient perdus au milieu de nulle part. La végétation, de plus en plus dense à mesure qu'elle avançait donnait l'impression qu'elle se trouvait dans un étau et que bientôt, la fuite ne serait plus une possibilité. Le ciel lourd et bas accentuait la sensation d'écrasement et elle devait implorer Merlin de tout son cœur pour lui donner la force de ne pas reculer. Le courage était censé être la qualité première d'une Gryffondor et elle, plus que personne, devait se le rappeler. Après tout ce que ceux avant elle avaient accomplis.

Ses pas continuaient de la faire avancer à travers cette nature sauvage jusqu'au haut d'une colline d'où elle pouvait apercevoir tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle vit tout le chemin parcouru. _Merde, …et je n'ai pas transplanté parce que …?_

Elle prit une grande respiration, une deuxième, puis une troisième pour la chance. Puis elle poussa la grille qui apparaissait entre les conifères. Elle remonta le chemin qui menait à l'entrée du manoir, vers son destin.

Bon d'accord, il faut dire qu'elle était particulièrement nerveuse et qu'en grande période de stress, comme en ce moment, elle avait légèrement tendance à dramatiser.

Elle avait marché une quinzaine de minutes dans une forêt luxuriante qu'elle aurait trouvée accueillante en d'autres circonstances et le manoir devant elle, de toute beauté d'ailleurs, bien que trop « Je suis d'une lignée importante », n'était pas un lieu secret où se faisaient toutes les conspirations contre le monde sorcier. Bien que ses parents auraient été d'un avis contraire.

C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit embrouillé par la crainte et le cœur qui jouait du tambour qu'elle cogna à la porte à la porte de l'imposante demeure.

-Bonjour.

Elle baissa la tête pour rencontrer les yeux globuleux d'un elfe de maison vêtu d'un pagne d'un blanc immaculé et d'un minuscule chandail vert et argent, démontrant à quel point les elfes étaient maintenant traités avec plus de bonté que par le passé…du moins dans cette maison.

-Heu bonjour…est-ce que…est-ce que je pourrais voir Monsieur Malfoy s'il vous plait?, demanda la jeune femme dans une tentative lamentable d'avoir l'air sure d'elle.

-Bien sûr, attendez, je vais aller vous annoncer.

Et l'elfe partit dans un craquement sec, la laissant seule perdue dans ses pensées.

-Mademoiselle Weasley, je présume, dit une voix grave derrière elle qui l'a fit sursauter.

Elle se retourna rapidement et resta sans voix un moment. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant aujourd'hui, mais elle le connaissait de réputation. Et quelle réputation. En fait, elle pouvait même dire que ses parents le détestaient. Du moins son père, parce que sa mère ne faisait que détourner les yeux à chaque fois que son nom survenait dans une conversation.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle était venue, sans se l'être vraiment avoué. Son motif officiel : préparer LA fête parfaite pour son meilleur ami. L'officieux : savoir pourquoi sa mère réagissait ainsi à chaque fois qu'elle entendait la moindre mention de l'ancien Serpentard. Merde, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle le fixait depuis un moment. Reprendre contenance. Maintenant.

-Monsieur Malfoy. Heu…bonjour.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Draco vous savez, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin qu'elle avait vu tellement souvent chez son fils.

Elle devait dire qu'elle était surprise. Elle se sentait tellement adulte tout d'un coup...même si elle n'oserait jamais l'appeler Draco.

- Alors appelez-moi Rose. Heu…est-ce que je peux vous parler un moment, c'est pour la fête de Scorpius.

Le maître de la maison hocha de la tête en silence et la guida jusqu'à un petit salon où il la fit entrer.

-Assoyez-vous Rose et dites moi ce que vous avez en tête.

La petite rousse repéra un fauteuil noir qui détonait dans le décor assez simple de la pièce et s'y installa confortablement, prête à affronter le dragon. Bien qu'il semblait beaucoup plus inoffensif que ce que lui avait raconté son père. Il s'assit lui-même dans un canapé blanc et la regarda, lui intimant de lui dire la expliquer la raison de sa visite.

-Vous savez Monsieur Malfoy, Scorpius va avoir 15 ans et on, enfin plus je croyais que ce serait amusant si on pouvait camper dans les jardins derrière le manoir pour faire la fête. On de dérangerait personne et on serait en même temps assez près d'ici s'il y a le moindre problème. Et en plus vous savez 15 ans c'est une fête importante, on rentre en 5e année en septembre et…,elle arrêta en voyant le sourire de plus en plus large de l'homme devant elle qui était pourtant réputé pour être froid et impassible. Quelque chose devait clocher.

-Quoi?

Il continua de sourire en la regardant.

-Vous savez que vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre mère. Vous pouvez utiliser le jardin, tant que vous ne soyez pas plus d'une trentaine. Les elfes de maison peuvent vous aidez à tout préparer. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont payés.

Elle le regarda bizarrement. Comme si elle s'inquiétait de ce détail.

-Vous connaissiez bien ma mère à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas?

-Ha, enfin vous me dites vraiment le but de votre visite, répondit le Serpentard en s'installant plus confortablement sur le canapé. Oui, pourquoi?

-Ha heu pour rien.

-Rose, mon fils m'a suffisamment parlé de vous pour que je sache que vous lui ressemblez beaucoup alors demandez moi ce que vous voulez savoir.

-D'accord, alors qu'est-ce qu'il y avait entre vous à Poudlard?, demanda t'elle d'une voix beaucoup plus assurée, tous ses sens en éveil.

Elle aurait d'ailleurs juré entendre le père de Scorpius murmurer quelque chose comme : 'Le côté Weasley sort, ça se gâte.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il s'est passé quoi que ce soit?

Rose le regarda un moment pour voir sa réaction et son regard fuyant lui prouva qu'elle avait raison…suffisait maintenant de trouver pour quoi.

-Elle détourne toujours les yeux quand quelqu'un dit votre nom. Et elle doit être la seule personne autour de moi, à part Scorpius bien sûr, à ne jamais rien dire de mauvais sur vous…en fait elle est la seule personne qui ne parle jamais de vous…

-Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir demandé? Demanda –t-il curieux qu'elle vienne le voir lui plutôt que d'affronter sa mère. Puis à bien y réfléchir, ne jamais affronter Granger, pardon Weasley, quand elle ne veut pas parler. Il l'avait appris à ses dépends…plusieurs fois.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un regard qui lui demandait s'il la croyait suicidaire. Très bonne réponse en effet.

-D'accord. Je vais vous raconter tout ce qui est racontable à une fille de 14 ans, en voyant ses yeux il se ravisa, excusez-moi 15 ans. Mais j'ai des conditions. Un, on passe au tutoiement. J'ai l'impression d'être mon père en ce moment et ce n'est pas un sentiment très agréable. Ensuite, tu ne répètes rien à tes parents ou à ton frère ou aux Potter…bref à personne, même si Ginny sait déjà tout. J'ai quand même un semblant de réputation à garder. Trois, je dis Granger pour parler de ta mère. Il est hors de question que je 

l'appelle par son prénom et Weasley…oublies ça. Et quatre tu dois répondre à une question à la fin.

Elle le fixa et voyant la lueur de défi dans ses yeux, elle releva le menton, ce qui le fit sourire et hocha la tête d'un mouvement sec, acceptant ses conditions comme d'un défi.

-Avant de commencer, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi…heu...je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce que c'est facile vous faire parler…c'est que…

Le sourire arrogant caractéristique des Malfoy apparut sur ses lèvres et il la regarda avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

-Parce que.

Elle devait avouer que personne ne lui avait donné une réponse aussi…vague. Mais elle ne dit rien et elle l'écouta parler.

Il commença par la rassurer. Il savait que ses parents s'aimaient réellement, comme il aimait lui aussi sa femme, la mère de Scorpius. Ça n'avait d'ailleurs aucun rapport d'après lui parce que Poudlard appartenait à une autre vie. Il lui raconta les insultes qu'il criait à sa mère, Granger comme il le répétait. Elle le vit même rougir quand il dit le mot Sang-de-Bourbe. Il faut dire que plus personne ne disait ça. En fait, ce n'était même plus quelque chose de choquant, mais il semblait le penser encore.

Il lui raconta la guerre et les cris. Le désespoir et puis la lumière quand elle était apparut devant lui environ un an avant la dernière bataille. Il avait été tellement soulagé de la voir vivante devant lui, sans pouvoir vraiment se l'expliquer à lui-même…alors à elle.

Il lui raconta les rencontres nocturnes quand tout le monde était endormi. Ses sourires à lui, ses rires à elle. Il lui dit tous les moments d'éternité qu'ils avaient partagés entre l'horreur de la vie quotidienne.

Il lui dit surtout comment ces instants volés leur avaient permis de rester vivant et de continuer à avancer. Puis lorsque la guerre avait finalement prit fin, ils s'étaient dit adieu sans même une once de regret et s'étaient séparé sans regarder en arrière pour vivre leur vie chacun de leur côté et surtout sans jamais se revoir. Comme si une page de leur vie était définitivement tournée.

Quand il termina son histoire, il regarda la jeune femme un moment, lui laissant le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de faire semblant que la larme qui avait coulé était du à une poussière dans l'œil puis il lui offrit sa main pour la reconduire jusqu'à la porte.

-Vous ne vouliez pas poser une question quand vous auriez terminé? Demanda une Rose Weasley qui avait maintenant reprit contenance et surtout qui avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais regarder sa mère comme avant.

-Oui. Répondit Draco. Je vous ai vu toi et Scorpius. Alors je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il y avait vraiment entre vous…c'est donnant donnant.

-Ha, vous dites enfin la raison pourquoi vous m'avez tout raconté ça, S'amusa la rouquine et rit en voyant le sourire de l'ancien amant de sa mère…et futur beau-père.

-Tu apprends vite, alors ma réponse…

-Humm…je crois que les Malfoy et les Granger ont des gènes compatibles. Et quand je suis prêt de lui je sens que mes gênes Granger sont plus importants que ceux Weasley.

-Heureux d'entendre cela.

-Bon alors au revoir Monsieur Malfoy et à la semaine prochaine pour le party de Scorpius.

-À la prochaine Mlle Weasley.

Il referma la porte sur elle et retourna dans le salon pour s'affaler dans le divan. Une attitude très peu malfoyienne. Comme étaler ses états d'âmes à la petite amie de son fils.

Il resta ainsi longtemps. Le soleil se coucha, mais il ne bougea pas. Sa femme et son fils étaient partis chez de la parenté pour la fin de semaine donc il n'était pas dérangé. Pourtant il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre des bruits de pas derrière lui et ne bougea pas quand la personne vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Qu'as-tu raconté à ma fille? Demanda une voix féminine.

Il tourna la tête pour observer la femme brune assise calmement à ses côtés. Il la couva tendrement du regard et elle lui répondit par un sourire doux.

-Je lui ai dit ce qui aurait pût être.

* * *

alors petite explication...on peut voir la phrase finale de deux façons différentes...soit qu'ils ne sont jamais soutenus durant la guerre et ont du la traverser seuls, parce qu'ils refusaient d'admettre leurs sentiments et on a alors droit à un amour platonique...ou ils ne sont jamais vraiment quittés après...du moins pas de la façon dont Draco en parle...mais dans ce cas, ils s'Aimaient encore, mais sans vraiment avoir une relation, parce que je ne suis pas vraiment pour l'infidelité (dans la chute, le premier OS, les quatres personnes impliqués le savent donc je trouve ça moins pire...donc c'était mon bla bla hyper long...dites-moi de quelle façon vous voyez l'histoire...;)


	6. La fin du commencement

* * *

Oui bon, je ne veux même pas savoir quand j'ai mis ce recueil de one-shots à jour la dernière fois...je sais que ça fait longtemps.

Mais j'ai vraiment tenter de faire une fic plus légère, mais comme vous allez voir...je n'ai pas réussis...je vous promet que la prochaine va être plus joyeuse...du moins je l'espère...

petit changement, c'est une song-fic sur certaines parties, pas nécessairement en ordre de la chanson _One hundred years from now_ de Dennis De young et d'Éric Lapointe, donc chanson bilingue.

Je n'ai plus rien à dire, sauf que je veux savoir c eque vous en pensez, alors n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos commentaires ;)

* * *

**La fin du commencement**

Le sang coulait de sa tempe et venait se mêler à la sueur le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya d'un geste, indifférent à la douleur qui semblait irradier de tout son corps. À ce moment précis, il n'existait plus. Il n'était qu'un guerrier parmi tant d'autre, assoiffé de ce liquide poisseux qu'il voulait voir sortir des membres désarticulés de ses ennemis.

Il avançait d'un pas de conquérant, malgré les irrégularités du terrain. Le regard toujours devant lui. S'il le baissait il pourrait se rendre compte que les bosses sous ses pieds étaient les cadavres d'amis et de ces autres qu'il devait détruire.

Son esprit embrumé ne voyait que les masques blancs tachés de boue des Mangemorts devant lui. Il faisait abstraction des cris. Il les avait entendus tellement souvent qu'ils ne voulaient plus rien dire pour lui. Comme un vieux disque qui sautait et reprenait toujours la même partie de la chanson encore et encore. Des éclairs verts et rouges fusaient autour de lui et sortaient de sa propre baguette. L'éloignant peu à peu de son humanité.

Il ne sentit pas la main contre son bras avant que la personne derrière lui l'ai ait fait transplanté tous les deux. Alors seulement à ce moment-là, repris-t-il contact avec la réalité…pour se retrouver face à face avec son pire ennemi dans une pièce blanche.

Son opposant semblait épuisé. Mais le contraire aurait été étonnant. Au lieu de l'habituel feu qu'il voyait dans ses yeux gris d'acier, il ne vit que de la lassitude. Et c'est cela qui lui fit baisser sa baguette. La bataille était terminée pour aujourd'hui.

-Potter, dit l'homme devant lui en désignant une chaise en bois au fond de la pièce.

Harry s'assit sans un mot devant la table vernie et attendit que son hôte prenne la parole. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se réunissaient pour discuter de cette guerre, mais il avait la claire impression que c'était la dernière.

_Tell me how do we begin this tragic tale_

Draco Malfoy s'assit à son tour avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains et de pousser un soupir.

-On doit arrêter.

Il releva vers lui un regard vide. Le survivant de savait plus quoi dire. Le Seigneur des ténèbres était mort depuis sept ans maintenant, mais la guerre continuait, inlassablement, emportant tout sur son passage. La vie, la joie et maintenant, la fierté. Il le fixa.

-Pourquoi?

_When centuries of fear and hate have left a bloody trail_

L'ancien Serpentard eut un rire sans joie. « Tu ne crois pas qu'on a assez payé? »

_And will there come a time we'll live to see  
When the sins of our fathers and mothers will cease to be_

Devant le silence persistant du jeune homme, il continua sur sa lancée.

-J'aimerais…j'aimerais être sur tous les matins que je vais pouvoir voir mon fils quand je rentrerai à la maison à tous les soirs…je voudrais être certain de rentrer à tous les soirs. Le reste je m'en fou.

_Nos fils pourront-ils vivre de la mémoire des livres et du sang sous nos pieds ?  
Après les hécatombes, le cœur comme une bombe  
Au milieu des décombres, qui voudra venir au monde ?  
_

Il donna un coup de poing sur la table en constatant le mutisme persistant de son ennemi.

-Merde Potter, tu veux vraiment que tes deux enfants vivent le même enfer que nous?

-Trois.

-Quoi trois?

-Ginny a accouché il y un mois, j'ai trois enfants.

-Trois enfants à vingt-cinq ans…je ne savais pas que tu te reproduisais aussi vite…remarque qu'avec une Weasley, ils sont capables de repeupler le monde sorcier à eux-seuls.

Le sourire en coin de Draco s'élargit encore en voyant Harry se renfrogner.

-Ne t'inquiète pas…maintenant que j'envisage de me remarier, je vais peut-être suivre ton exemple…il n'y a jamais trop de Malfoy.

Harry releva la tête rapidement. Il avait lui-même tué la première femme de l'homme devant lui. Il savait qu'elle n'était que la mère de son fils, mais le ton qu'il employé montrait que ce n'était peut-être pas le cas pour la deuxième.

-Est-ce que je la connais?

-Ça se pourrait. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je veux qu'on trouve un compromis. La guerre dure depuis trop longtemps.

Le survivant ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il tentait de voir à travers les motifs de son ennemi. Le chef de cette génération de Mangemorts.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu vas vraiment arrêter cette fois. La dernière fois que nous avons fait une trêve, tes hommes ont attaqués Diagon Alley une semaine plus tard.

-Oui, mais seulement parce que Weasel avait tenté de s'en prendre à ma famille.

_Eye for eye, tooth for tooth  
Who among us will speak the truth  
So our children's children will live in peace somehow  
One hundred years from now_

Harry se releva rapidement et se passa la main dans les cheveux, montrant toute la nervosité qu'il ressentait. La guerre pourrait prendre fin. Ginny et ses enfants seraient enfin en sécurité et lui pourrait peut-être enfin vivre en paix avec lui-même et les siens.

-J'ai besoin d'une preuve…de quelque chose de tangible qui va me prouver que tout ceci n'est pas un piège….merde Malfoy. On se bat depuis tellement longtemps, j'ai l'impression d'avoir même oublié pourquoi. Mais je ne peux pas balayer toutes les souffrances et nos morts d'un seul mouvement de la main. J'ai besoin de savoir que les autres vivront. Que personne dans ton camp ne va prendre le relai et les faire souffrir.

-Rencontre-moi devant les grilles de Poudlard dans trois jours. J'aurai toutes les preuves dont tu auras besoin.

En voyant l'hésitation évidente de l'homme devant lui, il se leva à son tour et vint se planter devant lui.

-C'est l'Amour qui a terrassé le Seigneur des ténèbres la première fois…il n'a pas compris son erreur et l'Amour l'a tué définitivement. Tu vas sûrement croire que je me suis ramollit mais à ce stade-ci je m'en moque. C'est encore l'Amour qui triomphe. Et je vais te le prouver.

Et il disparut, laissant le Survivant douter de ses dernières paroles. Comment un homme peut-il changer de camp aussi facilement, oublier tous les préjugés qui l'ont forgés depuis si longtemps en ce qui semblait être un clin d'œil. Et comment peut-il aimer après tant de destruction?

* * *

Les jours passèrent encore plus tranquillement pour Harry qui n'attendait qu'une bonne raison pour arrêter le massacre. Aucune bataille n'avait eut lieu depuis sa rencontre avec son némésis, mais sa crainte était toujours présente, lui nouant les entrailles et lui interdisant de dormir la nuit. Il passa les longues heures à observer sa femme et ses enfants, se disant que bientôt, peut-être, ils allaient pouvoir sortir à l'extérieur pour jouer dans l'herbe. Que bientôt Ginny pourrait le regarder avec autre chose qu'une lueur inquiète dans le regard. Il pourrait amener ses enfants manger une crème glacé avec 

Hermione qu'il n'avait pas vu sourire depuis trop longtemps ou les initier au Quidditch…bon dans quelques années, ils étaient encore beaucoup trop jeunes encore.

Il ne voulait que retrouver l'insouciance qui n'avait jamais été sienne.

_Comment pourront nos yeux, rongés par la honte, trouver de la lumière,  
Pendant que la nuit tombe sur la fin d'un monde ?_

* * *

Draco entra directement au manoir, et comme chaque soir, il alla d'abord dans la chambre de son fils pour s'assurer qu'il dormait paisiblement. Le seul mouvement régulier de son sternum avait un don apaisant sur lui. Il se disait à chaque fois : ta journée est faite, il est en vie.

Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre où elle dormait sûrement. Quand il ouvrit la porte, un poids se jeta sur lui et il sentit un corps chaud se presser contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et lui murmura des mots réconfortants. Il avait survécu.

Elle le regarda et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il aurait voulu raconter au monde entier que leur rencontre était hautement romantique. Qu'il avait oublié tous ses doutes et préjugés à sa simple vue ou que l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'avait changé, mais il en était incapable. Ils n'étaient pas subitement tombés amoureux, le processus avait plutôt été long et pénible. Ils avaient tombés tous les deux dans une embuscade et avait du compter l'un sur l'autre pour survivre. Ils avaient par la suite commencé une relation purement physique et destructrice. Sa femme était morte, elle croyait qu'elle n'allait pas survivre à cette guerre. Puis peu à peu ils s'étaient aimés. Elle s'attachait tout les jours un peu plus à ce fils blond qui complétait le tableau familial roux. Et lui apprenait à faire confiance.

Il n'aimait pas plus les Sangs-de-bourbe qu'avant, il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il n'en aimait qu'une. Mais il était près à mettre ses croyances de côté pour arrêter ces tueries ridicules.

-Vient avec moi devant Poudlard dans trois jours. J'ai besoin de toi pour que tout se termine.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

* * *

Le ciel était lourd. L'atmosphère électrique. Alors que le Survivant avançait, le cœur battant, et un poids énorme quelque part au centre de ses trippes. Il voulait croire à son ennemi. Plus que jamais, il espérait que le cauchemar allait prendre fin, enfin.

Puis il vit la chevelure presque blanche devant lui. À ses côtés, une silhouette connue. Sans même réfléchir il se jeta dans ses bras.

-Mione, tu es en vie, je croyais…non…personne ne t'a vue depuis des semaines.

Elle eut un rire quasi hystérique dans l'espoir futile d'empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues, mais de revoir son meilleur ami était un tel soulagement qu'elle se mit à pleurer franchement.

Draco les regardait en silence, ne voulant pas interrompre les retrouvailles de sa fiancée. Il faisait tout cela pour elle et pour Scorpius, donc il serra les dents et attendit que le spectacle devant ses yeux prenne fin. Quand ils se détachèrent, il donna une enveloppe au balafré avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Tiens Potter, ce sont toutes les ramifications du réseau de Mangemorts. Ceux écrit en rouge, vous pouvez en faire ce que vous voulez, vous allez pouvoir les retrouver facilement. Tuez-les, faites-les moisir à Azkaban, je m'en fiche. Pour les autres, oublie simplement qu'ils ont existés.

Harry hocha la tête et se tourna vers Hermione.

-Est-ce qu'on va se revoir?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Tu es le parrain de Rose. Ron n'aurait jamais voulu que vous soyez séparé. Tu dois simplement m'oublier pendant un certain temps. Imaginer que tu n'as jamais su qui nous étions.

Il acquiesça péniblement et les deux tourtereaux transplantèrent.

* * *

La guerre était officiellement terminée depuis trois mois.

Trois mois qu'il marchait dans la rue sans regarder sans arrêt derrière son épaule pour s'assurer que personne ne le suivait.

Trois mois que Ginny rayonnait et chantonnait sans cesse….toujours le même air.

Trois mois que son deuxième fils disait « papa » et que ses enfants ne se réveillaient pas en plein milieu de la nuit parce qu'ils avaient fait des cauchemars.

Trois mois que tous les morts avaient une sépulture officielle, dont Ron Weasley, Luna Finnigan, Remus Lupin et Celestina Malfoy.

Trois mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Hermione. Mais des rumeurs persistantes voulaient que Malfoy ait vendu le manoir et qu'un jeune couple était en train de se faire construire une charmante villa aux limites de Godric's Hollow.

Et il semblerait qu'ils soient les parents de deux enfants roux, d'un petit blond et que la mère semblait très épanouie avec le léger renflement de son ventre.

_One hundred years from now._

* * *

Elle était un peu plus longue que les autres, mais j'espère qu'elle vous a plus ;)


	7. Futur parfait

Elle s'assit sur le banc de pierre et regarda les visages inconnus des passants défiler devant elle. C'était son passe-temps préféré ces derniers temps. Peu importe où elle allait, elle s'apercevait que tous les gens se ressemblaient finalement. Un pas urgent et un visage fermé en Occident. Un air solennel au Japon, souriant et tranquille en Amérique du Sud. Elle avait beaucoup voyagé. Et ce n'était pas nécessairement parce qu'elle le voulait. Si ce n'avait été que d'elle, elle habiterait une jolie petite maison retirée, pas trop loin de Poudlard. Elle aurait plusieurs de ces enfants aux cheveux pâles et au visage encore plus blanc. Elle n'aspirait qu'au calme et à une petite vie tranquille, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Après la guerre, elle avait été accusée du meurtre d'un ministre important. Elle avait beau plaider qu'il était en fait un Mangemort, appuyée par ses deux meilleurs amis, l'accusation flottait encore au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle avait donc dû s'enfuir. Elle vivait en reclus depuis. Le plus surprenant était que son mari et que la famille de celui-ci étaient en liberté malgré le rôle qu'ils avaient joué durant la guerre. D'ailleurs, ses parents, Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient les seuls à savoir qu'elle était mariée. À l'homme qu'elle aurait due détester. Elle avait essayé. Vraiment. Du moins pendant un moment. Puis, il lui avait sourit.

C'était d'ailleurs à cause de ce sourire qu'elle était dans ce petit café en plein cœur du Londres moldu, un endroit beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle. Elle l'attendait, comme elle l'attendait tous les samedis à un endroit de la planète.

-Bonjour mon cœur.

Sa voix. Elle se retourna et le regarda. Il souriait.

-Bonjour mon petit furet en sucre.

Elle savait qu'il détestait ce surnom, mais seulement pour voir sa grimace, ça valait la peine.

-Alors, les nouvelles?

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, puis s'assit en face d'elle avec deux tasses de café. L'homme parfait.

-Mes hommes et Saint-Potter travaillent fort sur ton cas. Je dirais que d'ici deux mois maximum, je vais décevoir toutes les Sang Pures encore célibataires en leur présentant officiellement ma femme…et la future mère de mes enfants.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Et elles sont nombreuses ces pauvres femmes déçues de ne pas pouvoir t'avoir?

Il prit un faux air dramatique et soupira.

-Haaa, tu n'as pas idée.

-Et toi, tu laisses tes hommes travailler sur mon « cas », mais tu ne fais rien?

-Mon amour, moi je suis trop occupé à tenter d'être ami avec la Belette et à tester tous les sorts de protection pour la nouvelle maison que je nous ai trouvée à deux minutes en balai de Poudlard et qui contient six chambres à coucher.

Elle se leva rapidement, renversant la moitié de son café par la même occasion, et se jeta à son cou.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Il riait franchement maintenant, sans se soucier pour le moins du monde des autres clients du café qui les regardaient d'un drôle d'air. Hey, il avait quand même le droit de faire plaisir à sa chère et tendre parfois. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus.

Hermione se figea un moment, à califourchon sur son mari qui la retenait par la taille.

-Tu as bien dit six chambres à coucher. Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention que je serve de productrice à bébés en série quand même, demanda-t-elle avec un doute évident dans la voix.

Le sourire gêné de son époux, sembla lui donner raison.

-Dray!

-Bien sûr que non, mon amour, répondit-il beaucoup trop vite. Il y a quand même notre chambre dans le décompte et une éventuelle chambre d'invités, donc nous avons maintenant assez de place pour quatre chambres d'enfants.

Devant son regard réprobateur, il se mit à murmurer pour lui-même.

-Ha et puis, si ça ne te fais pas plaisir d'avoir autant de pièces qu'on va « devoir » baptiser, tu n'as qu'à le dire, moi je ne pensais qu'à ton bien-être.

-Baptiser tu dis?

Regard coquin, petit sourire en coin.

-Alors ma petite lionne en chocolat, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Hermione prit un air sérieux et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je dis que tu es mieux de me laisser avoir mon mot pour la décoration. Comme je te connais, tu es capable de tout mettre en vert et argent juste pour me « prouver » que ta maison est la meilleure.

-Hey, qu'est-ce qui me dis qu'il n'y aura pas du rouge et or partout, demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

-Je n'ai aucun complexe d'infériorité, moi. Donc je n'ai pas toujours besoin de me prouver que les Gryffondors sont la meilleure maison, je le sais déjà.

Et elle lui tira la langue.

-Pfff, j'ai épousé une vraie gamine.

-Oui, mais une gamine qui doit partir bientôt parce que le polynectar va arrêter de faire effet dans les prochaines minutes et je n'ai pas envie de me faire repérer avant d'avoir été innocenté par ces merveilleux hommes qui travaillent très fort avec mon meilleur ami pendant que toi tu imagines les galipettes qu'on va faire dans notre future maison.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et se leva.

-En passant mon petit dragon en chocolat, la prochaine fois, on se rejoint à Pékin, dans le restaurant voisin où tu m'as emmené déjeuner à notre premier rendez-vous. Tu sais quand tu as joué le frimeur à fond.

Il rougit, incapable de se décidé si s'était parce qu'il ne détestait pas tant que ça les surnoms ridicules qu'elle lui donnait ou parce qu'il avait eut l'air totalement idiot lors de ce premier rendez-vous.

-Oui, oui je m'en souviens, grommela-t-il.

Et alors qu'elle partait, juste avant de faire disparaître le sort qui permettrait aux Moldus autour d'eux d'entendre leur vraie discussion au lieu d'une distorsion ridicule, il lui cria :

-Et puis, mon amour, peux-tu faire un effort pour ne pas trouver une personne ridicule en qui te transformer? Tu sais que je ne veux plus jamais que tu me déclares ton amour sous les traits de Longbottom, mais est-ce que tu étais obligée de te transformer en McGonnagal cette fois-ci?

Seul le sourire de la lionne lui répondit, alors qu'elle fit un discret Finite Incantatum.


	8. Regard

J'ai prit la résolution de tout terminer mes histoires...mon dieu, je n'ai pas écrit depuis...trop longtemps...je ne garanties pas que mes prochains OS vont arrver bientôt, mais j'en prévoit 10 pour ce recueil...Alors j'espère que vous allez apprécier celui-ci. Il est court et sans prétention ; )

* * *

Une allure hautaine alors qu'il descendait l'escalier principal, entouré de sa meute. Un air prédateur à proximité des dindes qui gloussaient à chacun de ses regards, de ses clins d'œil suffisants. Un regard sombre quand il les voyait, les fauves qui pouvaient ne faire qu'une bouchée du malheureux serpent qu'il était. De l'incertitude surtout, quand il était devant elle. Son âme mise à nue. Aucun masque où s'abriter. Elle pouvait lire à travers les miroirs qu'étaient ses yeux. Elle y avait vu différentes émotions; la surprise de se voir si facilement déchiffré, lui qui se croyait tellement intouchable. La honte de se faire prendre. Que tous ses secrets soient dévoilés. La colère. Puis elle avait dû le réconforter.

-Je suis là et tu ne pourras pas te défaire de moi si facilement.

L'agacement. Il l'avait fuit longtemps après cela. Après tout, qui était-elle pour s'imaginer tout savoir sur lui. Puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il l'avait rattrapé au détour d'un couloir. Ou plutôt, elle lui était tombée dans les bras. Littéralement. Il n'avait plus eut le choix.

Il l'avait embrassé.

Une épiphanie. Puis un sentiment de vide. Intense. C'était à son tour à elle de l'éviter. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui rentre dedans en sortant d'un cours. À croire qu'il ne pouvait l'éviter. Il tenta de cacher son regard, mais c'était peine perdue.

-Granger!

Il aurait voulu que son ton soit froid et sec. Mais il savait que son regard l'avait trahi. Merlin, lui qui tentait de faire comme si elle lui importait peu. Maintenant Pansy n'aurait qu'à le regarder dans les yeux pour savoir qu'il s'intéressait plus à la Sang-de-bourbe qu'il le devrait. Et à voir le rictus de Nott, elle n'était pas la seule. Et par Morgane, même Zabini s'en mêlait. Son ego en prenait un coup. Il s'était toujours cru mystérieux et impénétrable. Apparemment ce n'était plus le cas. À moins que ça ne l'ai jamais été. Illusion quand tu nous tiens.

Elle s'arrêta devant lui, le fixa durant quelques secondes ou quelques heures. Tous ses repères semblaient se désintégrer dans un océan couleur miel. Un vertige. Il se sentait étrangement attiré par un trou noir. Pourtant il n'avait pas peur. Un bruit le sortit de sa torpeur.

Pansy le regardait avec un sourire connaisseur. Pourquoi? Il n'aimait pas avoir l'impression qu'elle savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Elle était tellement plus intelligente que ce à quoi les gens s'attendent d'elle. Il n'était donc pas rassuré.

La Gryffondor était toujours devant lui. Confuse. Il devait avouer qu'il aimait la voir dans cet état. Il aimait savoir qu'elle ne savait pas tout. Surtout qu'il était le seul à pouvoir la déstabiliser. Ses yeux se durcirent. Déterminés. Elle n'allait tout de même pas….Si.

Elle tira sa cravate et l'attira à elle d'un coup sec avant de l'embrasser. Devant tous ses amis. Qu'il oublia rapidement. Elle avait ce don rare.

Quand ses poumons lui crièrent d'arrêter, il se détacha, la tête toujours dans un nuage, inconscient du monde autour de lui.

Puis un raclement de gorge. Et une tape sur l'épaule. Merde, il devrait peut-être juste admettre qu'il était presqu'un homme comme tous les autres. Et qu'une femme venait officiellement de le remettre à sa place de commun mortel, lui qui se croyait si…supérieur.

Mais bon, il devait quand même avoir quelque chose de plus que les autres si la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération l'avait choisi, lui.

Il plongea son regard, plus si mystérieux, dans celui captivant de la lionne devant lui et il sourit.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé!


	9. Emprise

Bonjour,

alors voici un cours one shot, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ; )

* * *

Les lumières étaient légèrement tamisés pour donner un peu d'intimité aux danseurs qui progressaient sur la piste de dance. Les robes de soie et de satin éclatantes contrastaient avec les costumes et autres robes de sorciers de leur cavalier.

Dans un coin, une jeune fille, de bleue vêtue, était assise, seule au monde, malgré la présence persistante de tout ces « autres ». Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Loin du décor qui l'entourait.

Soudainement, une main apparut dans son champ de vision.

-« Puis-je? »

La main était grande et puissante tout en étant délicate. Elle se demanda si elle était douce ou rugueuse. Elle semblait si pleine de contraste. Mais avant, elle leva les yeux vers son propriétaire pour voir deux puits gris argentés qui la fixaient.

Elle frissonna. Elle ne souhaita soudainement plus savoir comment était cette main. Ce n'était pas celle d'un ami.

Mais elle avait beau penser à une échappatoire, il restait planter devant elle, sans bouger, la main tentatrice toujours tendue devant lui, la suppliant de la prendre. Ou du moins, de considérer cette option.

Finalement, elle se décida et lui tendit sa main. Il la prit et la tira un peu à l'écart des autres, avant de placer sa paume dans le bas de son dos.

Elle encercla son cou et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Elle avait toujours apprécié qu'il soit plus grand. Il semblait toujours pouvoir l'envelopper complètement dans ses bras et c'était encore le seul endroit au monde où elle se sentait en sécurité.

-« Merci. »

-« Pour? »

-« Me donner une deuxième chance. »

-« Tu sais que j'en accorde pas souvent. »

Elle jeta un bref regard à ses anciens meilleurs amis pour appuyer ses propos.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te trahir comme ils l'ont fait. »

-« Peut-être, mais je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je dois croire en ce moment. Tout est tellement confus. »

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens. Une lueur étrange y brillait. Elle avait peur, mais elle n'aurait pu dire pourquoi. Elle se sentait comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon quand il se tenait ainsi devant elle. Elle pouvait bien se faire croire qu'elle était une jeune femme indépendante et forte, mais devant lui, elle perdait toutes ses certitudes.

La musique se fit caressante, tout comme ses doigts contre elle. Sa tête était lourde. Ça lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Particulièrement quand elle était prêt de lui.

-« Chut ma belle. Concentre-toi sur ma voix et oublie tout le reste… »

Elle n'avait plus la force, ou peut-être simplement plus la volonté de lutter contre quoi que ce soit. Il lui avait fait prendre contre son gré une potion qui la liait à lui pour toujours. Elle lui avait crié à la tête qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir de cette façon. Il avait ainsi trouvé un autre moyen.

Alors qu'il pénétra dans son esprit avec un Império discret, mais puissant, elle comprit que ses amis ne l'avaient jamais trahi. Elle l'avait fait.

En tombant littéralement sous le charme de cet homme qu'elle aurait voulu bon, mais qui venait de faire d'elle à tout jamais sa prisonnière.


	10. Bliss

Bon, alors voici le dernier chapitre de ce recueil de one-shot, en espérant que vous allez apprécier ;)

* * *

Il s'avança doucement, sournoisement, comme le félin qu'elle le soupçonnait secrètement d'être. Une panthère parmi les moutons. Son sourire en coin ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Elle devait fuir si elle ne voulait pas devenir la proie de ce prédateur en pleine chasse.

Et il lui donnait l'impression de ne vouloir faire qu'une bouchée d'elle. Figurativement et littéralement. Un frisson lui traversa l'échine. Pourquoi est-ce que ses foutues hormones se déchainaient à chaque fois qu'il regardait dans sa direction?

Elle se sentait faible alors qu'elle se savait forte. Il s'arrêta, stoppé dans sa chasse par un ami, ignorant de l'interaction qu'il venait d'interrompre. Ou plutôt de repousser de l'échéance de l'inévitable. Une tape dans le dos, une promesse de se rencontrer pour une partie de Quidditch, peu importe et le revoilà repartit.

Elle avait pourtant eu l'occasion de s'échapper. Mais elle était restée prostrée, fascinée par sa démarche, malgré le danger qu'il représentait. Une fascination perverse semblable à celle qui nous assaille lorsque nous sommes témoins d'un accident. Elle était la proie consentante. Prête à se sacrifier par sa curiosité maladive. Qu'allait-il faire d'elle?

Il s'arrêta finalement devant elle. Il fallait retrouve son sang-froid. Maintenant.

Malheureusement espérer quelque chose et faire en sorte que ça se produise sont deux choses distinctes. Et elle était bien incapable de réagir logiquement devant lui. Il semblait conscient de son problème. Du moins c'est ce que son sourire en coin, très agaçant, suggérait.

-Granger.

-Malfoy.

Son cœur battait furieusement contre sa poitrine et son souffle se fit plus rare. Comme toujours, il l'hypnotisait Elle ne savait plus trop où elle se trouvait, seulement qu'il était près d'elle. Avec un sourire en coin, il lui prit la main et l'entraina à l'écart des autres.

Les portes en chêne massif de la salle de bal se refermèrent derrière eux sans un bruit, leur coupant le brouhaha de la fête qui se tenait toujours de l'autre côté.

-Malfoy, on ne devrait pas partir comme ça…

Draco se retourna et la regarda, un air de défi dans les yeux, puis, sans un mot, il lui lâcha la main et se mit à courir dans le couloir.

Hermione resta figée un moment, ne sachant pas quelle mouche l'avait piquée, puis elle enleva ses souliers qui lui meurtrissaient les pieds, les prit dans la main gauche, puis s'élança à sa poursuite sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait au juste.

Après un moment, elle perdit sa trace. La lionne tourna sur elle-même pour tenter de savoir dans quelle partie du manoir elle s'était retrouvée, mais elle ne s'était jamais aventurée aussi loin. A vrai dire, elle venait rarement au Manoir Malfoy et c'était toujours pour de très brèves rencontres avec Narcissa Malfoy qui se morfondait, seule dans sa trop grande demeure.

Frustrée de ne pas trouver Draco elle se planta au milieu du couloir, croisa les bras et attendit qu'il revienne. Il n'allait quand même pas la laisser seule, non?

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, mais l'ancien Serpentard n'était toujours pas visible. Hermione se balança d'un pied à l'autre, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire. Il avait souvent tendance à la déstabiliser et aujourd'hui en était encore la preuve.

Puis elle entendit son rire, comme un écho, qui semblait rebondir sur tous les murs. Fascinée par le son, et surtout soulagée de plus être totalement seule dans le silence étrange de l'endroit, elle avança prudemment vers la source du bruit. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa devant elle.

Le rire s'éloignait et elle se remit à courir pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Le son arrêta soudainement lorsqu'Hermione arriva devant une porte de bois claire, la seule qu'elle avait vue jusqu'à maintenant. Elle tourna la poignée et entra lentement dans la pièce, très éclairée après la semi-noirceur du couloir.

-Je me demandais si tu étais perdue.

Draco était assis sur le tapis au centre de la pièce, une boite de carton sur les genoux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé seule?

Sa voix était triste et Draco releva la tête pour la fixer un moment.

-Désolé, j'ai assumé que tu me suivais et quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus derrière moi, je t'ai envoyé le sort de repérage que tu m'as montré. Et tu vois, ça a fonctionné, tu es ici…

Hermione rougit. Elle lui avait effectivement montré un nouveau sort qu'elle avait trouvé dans un vieux livre racorni. Un peu comme un Patronus qui représentait un animal associé à celui qui lançait qui lançait le sortilège, celui-ci faisait entendre à celui qui le recevait le son qu'il préférait pour le guider jusqu'au lieu voulu. Apparemment le bruit qu'elle aimait le plus était le son de son rire. Comme si elle allait le lui dire un jour…

-Humm et pourquoi voulais-tu que je vienne ici?

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les murs étaient verts et le mobilier foncé, presqu'austère. Elle pouvait sans aucun doute dire qu'elle était dans sa chambre. La bannière des Serpentards confirmait ses soupçons. Curieusement, il ne l'avait jamais emmené à cet endroit.

Sans un mot, il lui indiqua le tapis à côté de lui et elle alla le rejoindre sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?, demanda t'elle en pointa la boite qu'il tenait toujours entre les mains.

Il ouvrit le couvercle et sortit son badge de préfet qu'il posa devant lui.

-Ça c'est le badge que j'ai reçu en 5e année. J'aurais aimé avoir celui de Préfet-en-chef tu sais?

Non elle ne le savait pas. Il n'avait pas complété sa 7e année. Tout comme elle.

Il sortit ensuite un vif d'or.

-Je l'ai attrapé contre les Serdaigles en 6e année. C'est le dernier match auquel j'ai participé. J'aurais aimé gagner contre Gryffondors. En fait j'aurais juste aimé jouer encore.

Il sortit une fleur fanée.

-C'est ma cousine Nymphadora qui me l'a donné quand j'avais 6 ou 7 ans. Ma mère avait invité sa sœur en cachette au manoir et j'ai joué avec Tonks toute l'après-midi même si elle n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre que j'étais un sale gamin. Elle m'a donné cette fleur avant de partir.

Le cœur d'Hermione se brisa. Il lui montrait des fragments de sa vie qui n'étaient que des regrets. Sans la guerre, il aurait probablement été Préfet-en-chef et aurait continué à jouer au Quidditch, bien qu'il n'aurait surement pas battu Harry. Et il aurait peut-être grandi avec sa famille unifiée.

-Est-ce qu'il y a des souvenirs heureux dans ta boite?

Il lui lança un regard de côté. Son sourire en coin était de retour. Quoiqu'un peu plus gêné qu'à l'habitude. Intriguée, elle lui fit signe de continuer à vider sa boite.

Il sortit un exemplaire usé de _Comment réussir en affaires sans se faire trop d'ennemis_ par Gideon Widlet.

Effectivement, il était le directeur de la branche de développement des produits aux sorciers de Malfoy corp, division qu'il avait fondée. Depuis deux ans, il avait monté une équipe qui transformait des produits moldus pour les transmettre aux sorciers. Les bénéfices tardaient à venir, la société sorcière étant très conservatrice, mais tranquillement, de plus en plus de boutiques offraient leurs produits.

-Satisfaite?, demanda t'il en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

Elle avait les bras croisés et faisait semblant de ne pas essayer de regarder ce qui restait au fond de la boite.

Elle haussa les épaules nonchalamment. Et prit un air détaché

-C'est tout ce qui te rend heureux dans la vie?

Draco éclata de rire et l'attira à lui pour la faire asseoir sur ses genoux, la boite oubliée pour un moment à ses côtés.

-Je t'aime.

Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, le poussant du même coup jusqu'à ce qu'il soit couché sur le tapis. À bout de souffle, Hermione colla son front contre le sien et le regarda longtemps dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Serpentard et il se releva lentement en position assise, entrainant la lionne avec lui.

-Veux-tu voir la suite?

Elle feignit l'indifférence et regarda partout sauf la boite de carton qui attendait à côté d'eux. Elle était extrêmement curieuse et il le savait.

-Si tu préfères que je te montre le reste plus tard…

-Rhaaa…tu as gagné. Tu sais que je veux savoir ce que tu caches là-dedans.

Draco étira un bras pour reprendre la boite sans pour autant faire bouger Hermione de sur lui. Il sortit une boucle d'oreille rose en forme de fleur qu'il pose dans sa main. Elle sursauta en voyant l'objet.

-Mais…c'est à moi! Je l'ai porté au bal de Noël en 4e année…

-Hum…oui. C'est bien à toi.

-Mais, comment?!

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et plaça une main sur son visage quand elle vit qu'il tentait d'éviter son regard. Draco mit sa main sur la sienne et serra ses doigts.

-Je ne vais pas t'avouer que je t'aimais secrètement durant nos années à Poudlard. Ça serait faux. Je te méprisais vraiment. Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être fasciné par toi.

Elle leva un sourcil, l'incitant à continuer.

-Tu étais plus intelligente que moi et assez mignonne, dans le style rat de bibliothèque.

Il lui prit les poignets d'une seule main pour l'empêcher de le frapper, ce qu'elle réussit quand même à faire.

-Et maintenant?

-Maintenant…hum disons que tu as assez bien vieillit.

Il se tassa pour éviter sa main qui s'approchait dangereusement de son visage et lui noua les bras autour de son cou.

-Idiot. Est-ce que tu caches autre chose dans ta boite?

-Non. Tu as tout vu mes réussites et mes échecs. Maintenant, tout ce que je veux, c'est passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Viens, ma mère et ses invités vont se demander où on est passé. Je te promets qu'on part bientôt d'ici et qu'on n'est pas obligé de revenir avant un moment.

Elle hocha la tête et se releva. D'une main, elle lissa sa jupe qui était maintenant fripée et remit ses souliers.

Vérifiant qu'elle ne le voyait pas, Draco remit les objets dans la boite qu'il cacha dans la penderie.

Il prit la main de sa femme et sortit de la pièce sans un regard derrière lui. Il lui sera un peu plus la main en pensant aux minuscules chandails de Quidditch au creux de sa boite et se demanda comment il réussirait à parvenir à ses fins cette fois-ci.

* * *

Alors dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé et merci à tous ceux qui ont déjà laissé des commentaires ;)


End file.
